Talk:Season 12/@comment-27963705-20180711165136
I'm looking forward to Season 12 starting! Hopefully it brings new humor and beginnings. Its no secret that the writers have struggled over the last 3/4 seasons to put out consistently good episodes in the way that they did from seasons 1 through 7. I'm praying that the writers can forget writing about heavy story arcs such as Shamy (as far as I'm concerned they're story is pretty much finalized) and Bernadette's babies. I want new, fresh comedy. Real comedy. That makes us laugh as much as we did in the first 7 seasons. I want group episodes like the scavenger hunt - imagine a paintball-themed Halloween episode for all 7. How good would that be? I want video games. I want science. I want old Sheldon. If this season is gonna work we need to keep Sheldon and Amy separated as much as possible or at least with everyone else in between them. I love Shamy. I really do. But as a couple they are overused and exhausted. Sheldon needs to be reverted until at least the season 7 version of himself. Tone down the sexualisation of the character. It's a little unrealistic that someone would convert from virtually asexual to someone who regularly has sex. Like Mayim Bialik said, it should have been more gradual and developed. It is all a little too sudden. Plus it kind of removes the uniqueness of Sheldon's character. They also need to tone down the whole Shamy relationship as it is advancing too quickly to the point where it is not unique to either character. I want the writers to bring back everything that made us love our show as much as we do. Now that almost everyone is married, it's time to start from the start again. I'm all for character development, but the characters have become over-developed. Sheldon has changed so much that he is virtually unrecognisable. Bring back the geeky side of the guys. Bring back Penny's bitchier side (not in regard to Leonard though). For example, do and episode where one of the stories is Penny and Leonard out on date night where they run into Priya and her new husband who is basically a carbon-copy of Leonard. Explore how Penny reacts. Penny is the one character that has been disgracefully underused over the last 3/4 years. All the writers have her do is bounce jokes and give advice on other characters' issues. Which brings me on to my next point... Penny should not be a pharmaceutical sales rep. As a character, it doesn't fit her. Penny hasn't really been herself since she gave up acting. That's where Penny should be. Perhaps not an actress, but at least as a presenter or weather girl or something. She has such a bold personality and she should undoubtedly be working in the entertainment industry. She's too good for the world of pharmaceuticals. Plus the fact that Penny just switched off her desire to achieve her wildest dreams doesn't give viewers much hope for their own. Please... Give Penny story lines! We need to see an unbalance in Leonard and Penny's relationship that will make it harder for them, but will ultimately reveal the intensified feelings for each other that will be vital to hold them together. Plus I'd love a scene at the cheesecake factory where Penny can finally be there and eat with the group. And maybe even complain about how bad the service is there. We need a group Christmas episode as well. Like in Season 7. One that makes us believe the closeness of the group and makes us, the viewers, feel warm and fuzzy inside. It would help us re-engage with the characters and become fully invested in their lives. Also episodes like 'The Prom Equivalency' work great for the show. As bad as it sounds, I also want Howard and Bernadette's children to be ignored as much as possible. Just a mention here and there that Stuart is watching them is fine. One episode in the season we could see them interact with them, but that is as much as we need. Raj needs to find a girlfriend as well. It could be a very funny, classic story-line if the girls set up a blind-dates for him in a bar. It would be very funny to see the wide array of people who are up for it. I honestly feel that Lucy is the girl for Raj and we could see Raj's consideration over giving her another chance. I feel like, at this stage, the writers should strive to achieve characters and storylines to be on the same level as in Season 7 when the show was at its peak in regard to viewing figures. Season 12 needs to be spectacular. No dud episodes like we had in Seasons 8, 9, 10 and 11. We need full on, brilliant, award-winning comedy. The Big Bang Theory needs to regain its place as the best show on TV. Especially if this is the last season. It needs to be brilliant. This is the season the show will be remembered by. Please give us the final season we deserve. Or better still, never end the show. Sorry for the rant.